The Diary
by iloveslinky
Summary: What happens when Cindy accidentaly loses her diary? Who will find it? Will she ever get it back? JC. SL. This is my first FanFic so BE NICE! Oh yeah, and Enjoy! RxR! FINALLY! COMPLETE! I don't own Jimmy Neutron.
1. The Late Morning

An 18 year-old Cindy Vortex was sitting at her computer finishing up writing her book report on The Oddessy for class the next day. She typed in the last sentence and pressed the SAVE button just as she got an IM from her best friend Libby Folfax.

"Hey girl! How's you're book report coming?"

Cindy pressed the reply button and typed quickly:

"I'm printing it out right now. How about yours?"

Cindy pressed the ENTER button and waited impatiently for a reply. The computer beeped as a sign that she had received another message. She sat up in her chair, read, and replied.

"It's fine. Just it says on the prompt that we were supposed to say in the report what we liked about the book."

"So?" Cindy replied.

"So, I didn't like the book!"

"Make something up. It's easy. What did you read?"

"Gone With The Wind."

"You didn't like that book?! I loved it! Ok, just say that you liked the relationship between Scarlett and Rhett and how you feared that they would never get together."

"Whatever girl."

"I'd better leave you to your work."

"See ya tomorrow."

"Night. Don't let the Sheen bugs bite!"

Cindy yawned and stretched her arms above her blonde head. She had changed a lot since elementary school. First, her hair had gone from light blonde to a deeper dirty blonde that matched her skin nicely. She also grew to a dominating height of 5'10. Her little-boy like body had grown into one of a young woman, eager to start life.

Cindy reached down and switched off the computer and its screen went blank. She stood up from her chair and made her way to her bathroom to get ready for bed.

After Cindy had taken her shower, gotten into her Pjs, and brushed her hair and teeth she sat down on her bed and grabbed her red with little gold hearted diary and blue pen and began to record the days events.

_Dear Diary,_

Today I saw Neutron with his deep blue shirt on; you know the one that accents his eyes! He looked so great! Also, I caught him looking at me three times in class this morning. He's so great! Too bad he won't ask me out or anything. Big sigh Maybe I'm destined to be alone my whole life. Oh well.

Cindy closed her diary and threw it onto the foot of her bed. She gently placed the pen on her nightstand next to her lamp and reached up and turned the lamp off. She scooched herself down under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Aah, goodnight." She said to no one in particular and then quietly fell asleep.

Later that night:

Cindy lay sleeping peacefully on her back when she felt a cold draft of air flow under the blankets. She subconsciously rolled over onto her side and pulled up the covers. On the end of her bed sat her diary, which fell, off when Cindy rolled over. It fell down into Cindy's open backpack.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Cindy threw her hand at the alarm's button and the atrocious sound ceased. She opened one eye to peek at the little, red numbers on the digital clock's face.

_6:30 A. M._

Cindy opened both of her eyes and felt a feeling of nervousness on the pit of her stomach. She threw the blankets off of her body and shivered in the cold morning air in contrast to the warm blankets. She sat up and jumped to her closet to get her clothes for the day. Her heart raced for she knew she was late.

"Honey! 10 minutes till the bus gets here!" Cindy heard her mother yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok Ma!" Cindy yelled as she pulled on her jeans.

Cindy ran to her bathroom now in her clothes and pulled her hair up into a quick ponytail. She applied a little mascara, eyeshadow, eyeliner, and blush and then hurried to brush her teeth. She scrubbed them mercilessly then rinsed out her mouth.

Cindy grabbed her backpack (unaware of her diary that sat inside, holding on for dear life, hypothetically) and ran out of her bedroom door and met her parents in the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of buttered toast out of her fathers hand and put it in her mouth as she flew out the front door grabbing her coat on the way out.

"Uhh," was all that Mr. Vortex could get out as a protest before his daughter left.

Cindy got to the bus stop at the end of her street just as the bus was pulling away.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!" Cindy cried to the heavens with her hands balled into fists, falling to her knees, in the middle of the street.

She was wiping the dirt off of her knees after she stood up when she saw her favorite genius flying by in his hovercar.

Cindy wasn't the only one who had changed in the last eight years. Jimmy had changed as well. He had a muscular body with a smile that could make Mr. America jealous. He had also replaced the hair with a shorter look that was combed to the front so that his bangs would fall into his eyes. He had also grown to an astonishing 6'3, towering over most of the other kids in his class.

Jimmy spotted Cindy grumpy and disheveled with black stains on her knees from the asphalt. She wore an unhappy look on her face as she looked up at Jimmy with her piercing green eyes.

Jimmy chuckled to himself while he lightly pressed on the brake of his hovercar. It pulled to a stop and he looked over the side and called for Cindy.

"Looks like you need a ride." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said, malice marinated in her voice. She looked ahead of her and started walking. Jimmy looked at her with a look of concern on his face. He eased on the gas-pedal and accelerated forward going at a steady pace that matched Cindy's.

"Come on. You know as well as I do that the school is three miles from here. You'll never make it in time and you know that you can't be late and ruin your precious perfect attendance record. So how about that ride?" Jimmy flashed one of his award-winning smiles that made Cindy go weak at the knees.

She looked up at him smiling kindly and offering his help and she couldn't refuse him twice.

She sighed, "ok, I'll come. Just get to school fast and park around the side of the school so that no one sees us."

"Fine with me. Hop in." Jimmy lowered the craft to the ground and reached out a hand to help Cindy into the car. She grabbed it and climbed in and ungracefully fell to the ground, spilling her backpack out onto the floor. She quickly corrected herself and soon started picking up her things. As she was picking up her science notebook she felt the hovercar leave the ground and begin moving in the direction of the school.

Unbeknownst to Cindy her diary fell out of her backpack and slid under Jimmy's seat.

Cindy collected all of her things and sat down in a chair at the back at the vehicle. She breathed deeply as the hovercar pulled to a stop out side the side of Retroville High School.

"Thanks for the ride." Cindy said as she hopped out.

"No problem. Just make sure you don't miss the bus next time." Jimmy replied jokingly and then smiled that smile of his once again.

Cindy looked up and said her good-byes, telling him that she'd see him in class.

A voice came from the side of the school.

"Hey Jimmy. What's Cindy doing here?" Sheen Estevez asked.

Sheen was now the hottest guy in school with his smile, charm, and muscles. Unfourtunately enough for him he only grew to a height of 5'9.

"Nothing, just giving her a ride to school." Jimmy said with a smirk as Cindy stormed off.

"Whatever dude. We'd better get to class," Sheen said.

"Ok, just let me get my backpack."

Jimmy reached under his chair and felt his backpack and pulled it out. But he heard a strange noise; like the sound of paper against metal. He looked down and was surprised at what he saw. Under his chair was a medium sized book with a cover of red fabric over red paper with tiny gold hearts made of paint on the fabric.

"Hey Sheen, check this out." Jimmy said as he picked up the diary and handed it to Sheen. Sheen grabbed it and opened the front cover. His eyes opened wide when he read the few words on the first page.

"IDIOT!!! A diary by Cindy Vortex. Started: July 9, 2011. Ended:? Dedicated to Libby. You have always been my guardian angel. Thanks." Sheen read as a smile ran across his face.

"Oh this is gonna be good!" Sheen said slyly with excitement in his voice.


	2. The First Page

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! And now, drum roll please, CHAPTER TWO!!!**

* * *

Jimmy jumped over to Sheen and closed the book on Sheen's hand that was marking the place where he left off reading.

"OW! That hurt!" Sheen jumped up and started hopping around on one foot as if his other foot was hurt.

Jimmy grabbed the open diary out of Sheen's hand and closed it. He had a look of wonder on his face as he looked at the cover and placed his finger on the little golden hearts.

After Sheen recovered from his little 'episode' he walked back over to Jimmy and smiled.

"You gonna open it?" Sheen asked with excitement laced in his voice.

"Naw, it's an invasion of privacy. And as much as I _hate_ Cindy and would like to embarrass her as much as she has done to me, I just can't do it." Jimmy then took off his backpack, opened the up the biggest pocket, gently paced the diary inside with care, threw his backpack over one of his shoulders, and started walking into school.

"Come on, dude! Live a little! Don't you wanna know what she thinks about you? Exactly what she thinks about you." Sheen said.

Jimmy stopped in his tracks. His eyes open wide, mouth slightly open. He blinked twice and pondered. A smile spread across his face as he took his backpack back off of his shoulder and reached inside to get the goods.

Jimmy opened the front cover and Sheen was smiling.

"Oh yeah! We're gonna have fun with this!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Have fun with what?" came the voice of Sheen's girlfriend over his shoulder.

Libby had changed over the long years since elementary school. She had let out her braids, thinking they were childish, and now wore her hair straight with tiny curls at the bottom. She had grown to the equivalent height of Sheen at 5'9.

"Nothing, babe. Were just talking about an experiment that we're doing in Jimmy's lab after school. Yeah, that's it! An experiment." Sheen said unconvincingly.

Libby raised one of her eyebrows and took a deep breath.

"Ok, just don't hurt yourself." Libby said with concern in her voice, even though she knew it was a lie.

Sheen hugged Libby.

"Thanks. See you at lunch." He said as the bell rang, telling the three to get their butts to class.

Libby ran off to her first class as Jimmy and Sheen slowly made their way to their classes, which were right next to each other. The diary had been put back into Jimmy's backpack when Libby was talking to Sheen. Jimmy thought it was a good time to use Sheen as a distraction.

"Do you think we'll get caught?" Jimmy asked.

"Caught with what? We didn't do anything! She was the one who left it in your hovercar. Don't you see that she wanted you to find it? She wanted you to read it. She wants you to know how she really feels!"

Jimmy looked at Sheen, who had a look of pride on his face.

"But after all those long years of fighting why now?" Jimmy asked, confused for the first time in his life.

"Dude, don't question your blessings. I mean, you have to admit that you've wanted to get your hands on that for years."

"Yeah, but I never thought it would ever happen, that's all."

Jimmy and Sheen had reached their destinations, said goodbye and walked into class just as the tardy bell was ringing.

Jimmy sat down in his seat and waited for the teacher to start preaching, but when she didn't he grew bored.

"What can I do? What can I do?" Jimmy thought. He looked down onto his backpack sitting on the floor. He raised an eyebrow and leaned down to open his backpack. Once it was open he reached inside and searched around with his hand until he felt what he was looking for. He grabbed it and lifted it up onto his desk.

"Bingo." He thought as he opened to the second page where the diary actually began.

_Saturday, July 9, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to the Candy Bar and saw Nerdtron there. He had on his baggy jeans and a gray shirt with the periodic table on the back. Oh God, he looked so good! It's horrible how we have to fight all the time! Why can't we just be friends? Or maybe more than friends? Ugh, better stop dreaming because I know that will never happen. He hates me and I know that I can't do anything about that so goodnight dear, dear diary. I hope we get together in my dreams._

Jimmy closed the book with a look of astonishment on his face. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide.

"She feels the same way? What is going on?" Jimmy thought. He opened the book again to finish the entry.

_This feels like that old song from way back when, Accidentally in Love. What I mean is this wasn't supposed to happen! I'm popular! I'm supposed to be going out with the Prom King not the Lord of the Nerds! _

"That _totally_ boosts my ego." Jimmy thought sarcastically.

"Ok class! Good morning! We're gonna have a fun day today! We're learning about the exiting world of volatile chemicals. Open your books to page 420." Mrs. Grandley said from the front of the class.

Jimmy shut the diary and focused on the front of the class. Well, he tried to focus but Cindy's words were swimming around in his head like angry pihrana: _Ugh, better stop dreaming because I know that will never happen. He hates me and I know that I can't do anything about that so goodnight dear, dear diary. I hope we get together in my dreams. _

"What does she mean by that?" Jimmy accidentally said out loud.

"Yes Mr. Neutron? Would you like to share what you have to say with the class?" said Mrs. Grandley.

"Uh, uh," Jimmy stuttered, "no."

"Then would you please keep quiet?" said the small redheaded teacher in the front.

"Yes Mrs. Grandley." Jimmy said, ashamed, as the rest of the class giggled softly.

_Later that day in Second Period:_

Jimmy sat down in his seat for his English class and looked at the girl in the seat next to him. She was talking to the girl next to her. The girl was blonde and thin. She looked sort of familiar, but Jimmy couldn't place her. She turned around and smiled at Jimmy. Not a nice smile, but an evil smirk.

"Hello _Jimmy,_" Cindy said evilly.

"Uh, uh."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm writing the third chapter now but I won't post it until I get seven reviews so GET REVIEWING!!! Come on! You can do it! It's simple!!! Just press the little GO button. Come on, you can do it!**


	3. The Spill

**A/N: Thanks for more awesome reviews! I love reading them so keep up the good work! Btw, thanks for your reviews Poisoned Moonshine474 and acosta perez jose ramiro and everyone else who reviewed! **

* * *

Cindy looked deep into Jimmy's grey-blue eyes and saw fear. She furrowed her brows. 

"What's wrong? You look scared." She said. Concern in her voice.

"Noth… Nothing's wrong! I'm not scared!" Jimmy said defensively.

Cindy looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Whatever." She said just as the bell rang and the teacher began her lesson for the day.

Jimmy slunk down in his seat and once again tried to focus but couldn't. His mind was stuck on the red book that lay between him and Cindy. He wanted to read it so badly to see what else she had written about him but knew that if he brought it out in plain view of Cindy that she would murder him.

"She's gonna kill me when she finds out! But wait! She doesn't have to find out! What if I…. Nah! That'll never work! But it might!" Jimmy thought slyly. He smiled at the thought of his plan.

Jimmy reached down to put away his notebook but instead accidentally knocked his backpack over, spilling all of its contents, including the diary. Cindy heard the commotion of Jimmy's things hitting the linoleum floor and turned her head to see what was going on. She saw her precious diary on the floor only inches outside of the lip of Jimmy's backpack and freaked.

"JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON, GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Fortunately enough for Jimmy the bell rang in time and he sprinted out to his next class.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Cindy shrieked through the halls as she chased after him at top speed. She almost caught up with him but he activated his rocket-powered roller skates and jetted away.

Cindy stopped running for she knew that she would never catch up to him now. She'd get him at lunch, which was one period away. Cindy headed to her next class dreading what he would read. She knew he could finish it before lunch because he had study hall next period and could read it cover to cover.

"Oh good Lord." Cindy said softly as she turned into her class.

"Are you ok girl?" said Libby who had just arrived.

"NO! Jimmy has my diary!"

"What? It's not like you wrote anything about him in it. Girl, you need to calm down, you're a mess!"

"But that's the thing! I did write something about him in there! And I wrote about everything else too!" Cindy said.

Libby looked confused.

"What everything?"

"Everything that's happened to me since July! All my thoughts, hopes, problems, dreams. Everything. Including something that I've tried to keep secret for a long time."

"What, that you like Jimmy? He's probably the only one in the school that didn't know that little piece of information." Libby said.

"What? How did you know?"

"Ever since elementary school you've acted different around him than you have around other boys. Girl, I've known you for this long and I can read you like a book."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cindy said helplessly.

"I thought that if you wanted to tell me then you would have told me. I just thought you'd like to decide."

Cindy thought a second.

"Thanks." Cindy took a deep breath, "so what do we do?"

"Try to get it back. Don't you forget that some of my secrets are in there too."

"What do you mean by some?" Cindy said, taking suspicion.

"I'm just not sure that you wrote them all in there."

Cindy looked at her friend.

"I did."

"Including"

"Yeah."

Libby gasped.

"There's nothing we can do about it. He'll know by lunch."

"Oh no."

* * *

Jimmy sat next to Sheen and Carl in study hall finishing up the last pages of the diary. 

Carl was now an astounding young man at a height of 5'11 and had lost over 75 lbs. and was now on the wrestling team. In fact, he was captain of the school wrestling team. He was fit and one of the most popular guys in school. In fact over the years he had had more girlfriends than Jimmy and Sheen combined.

"What's that Jim?" Carl said motioning to the diary.

"Cindy's diary." Jimmy replied.

"Wow. Does she know that you have it?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, she caught me with it last period." Jimmy said with sorrow in his voice.

"It was nice knowing ya dude." Sheen said playfully.

"I read it all and Sheen, there's something you need to know." Jimmy flipped to an entry dated about a month and a half ago. "Read it. That was the night after your and Libby's anniversary."

_Dear Diary, _

_Libby and Sheen had their anniversary last night an according to what I heard they had quite the eventful night._

"I remember that night. We went to the La Chermone Café afterwards we went to well, um," Sheen blushed as he smiled wide.

"Yes, yes, we know. You told us the next day." Carl yelled. "Jimmy go on."

"Thank you Carl. Ok, here's another entry from about three weeks ago." Jimmy said.

Jimmy handed the book over to Sheen who began reading it with a smile on his face. By the end of the first two sentences Sheen's eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter on its way! Review on what you think made Sheen faint and of what you thought about this chapter! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! (Seven reviews and the next chapter goes up!)**


	4. The News

**A/N: Yay! I'm back with a new chapter! You'd better love me! Enjoy 'Libby's News'!!!**

* * *

"We gotta get out of here. But how?" Libby asked Cindy.

"How? Mr. Orskill would notice when the two of us just up and ditched his class." Cindy said.

Mr. Orskill was the girls' Calculus teacher and he was very attentive when it came to his students. You could be late to class one day and try to sneak in and take your seat before he noticed and even if he wasn't looking he automatically knew that you were late.

"Easy, we'll just ask to use the ladies' room." Libby said, pointing out the obvious.

"Both of us, at the same time? Here, you go to the 'bathroom' and I'll ask to go to the counselors office for help with some family problems." Cindy said.

"Ok," Libby stood up and went over to Mr. Orskill. "Mr. O?"

Mr. Orskill was a thin man with geeky black glasses with a strip of scotch tape connecting the bridge at the nose together. He looked up from the papers that he was grading to Libby's awaiting face.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Miss Folfax?"

"At last a million."

"Then why do you insist on that as my nickname?"

"I don't know."

"Then why did you come up here?" Mr. Orskill asked without trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"May I please use the ladies' room?" Libby asked.

"Of course Miss Folfax." He reached down into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a pass that read: Restroom.

"Thanks Mr. O! I mean Mr. Orskill." Libby said.

Libby looked to Cindy and gave her a look that read: Wait a few minutes and then come.

Cindy nodded in reply. She sat at her desk slowly trying to figure out her class work letting the time pass. About ten minutes later Cindy looked at the clock to see how much time had passed.

"Oh shiznit!" Cindy said with panic dripping from her voice. She ran up to Mr. Orskill's desk in a panic.

"Miss Vortex you're making a vortex appear in my classroom!" Mr. Orskill said.

"Mr. Orskill, may I please go to the counselors office?" Cindy asked.

"And why might that be?" Mr. Orskill asked in disbelief.

"I'm having troubles with my family and I just really need some guidance."

"Sure Miss Vortex." He said as he pulled from his desk an identical pass that he had given Libby.

"Thanks." Cindy said as she ran out of the classroom.

She ran down the halls to the ladies' room and burst open the door to find Libby on the floor crying.

"Wha- what's wrong?" Cindy asked in a concerned voice as she moved forward to offer a comforting arm to her best friend.

Libby looked up at Cindy's approaching body with eyes, red from crying.

"You know exactly what's wrong!" Libby snapped. "You forgot! You left me waiting here for at least ten or fifteen minutes! How could you?"

"Libby calm down! Mr. Orskill held me up and wouldn't let me out of class until you came back. I decided that I had to sneak out before he caught me, but he preached for about eight minutes before he let the class go to working on their homework before he sat at his desk and began correcting papers again when I had the chance to leave." Cindy said, thinking of a quick lie.

"Ok, you're forgiven." Libby said as she wiped tears from her eyes and applied more make-up to make-up for the make-up lost with the tears.

"Come on. Let's go, Libs."

"Sheen! Sheen! Are you ok?!" Carl said as he fanned Sheen with a book that he had just grabbed from off a nearby shelf.

Jimmy knelt down on the floor next to Sheen.

"I was afraid that would happen. Ok, Carl, go get a glass of water." Jimmy said without loosing his cool.

"WHAT WATER?! WHAT GLASS?!" Carl said as he went crazy.

"Carl! Calm down!" Jimmy looked around frantically and then found what he was looking for.

"There! Over there!" Jimmy said as he pointed to a water tank. A stack of cups on a little table next to it.

"Ok, got it!" Carl ran over and got a cup. He filled it up with shaking hands and started to run over to Sheen and Jimmy. Unbeknownst to Carl there was a book on the floor in his path. Carl was walking toward his two friends when his left foot caught the book and sent him toppling over, spilling the water all over both Jimmy and the unconscious Sheen.

"HEY!" yelled Sheen after the water had brought him out of his fainting spell.

"What? It wasn't my fault! That book shouldn't have been there!" Carl explained in a whiney voice.

"Stop it you two! Ok, Sheen? Are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little woozy." Sheen said.

"Ok, just stay here." Jimmy said comfortingly.

BANG!!!

"What was that?" Sheen said as Jimmy looked towards the door from where the sound came.

"And what to my wondering eyes should appear but Cindy and Libby running here." Jimmy said, partially quoting the famous poem.

"Oh my God! Sheen, are you ok?" Libby said as she ran over and knelt down next to Sheen. "Why are you on the floor? What happened?"

"He's fine, he just tripped over a book that was on the floor." Jimmy said slyly.

"Then why is Ultradork wet?" Cindy asked nastily.

"He had a cup of water in his hand." Jimmy said thinking quickly.

"Libby, is it true?" Sheen said as he looked deep into Libby's loving, chocolate colored eyes.

"Is what true?" Libby asked.

Sheen pointed to Cindy's diary that was sitting closed on the table. Cindy ran over to the table and picked up the diary.

"What she wrote in there."

"YOU READ IT?!?!?!" Cindy yelled.

Jimmy turned to look at her from his squatting position on the floor.

"You left it in my hovercar!" Jimmy accused.

Cindy looked at Libby. She made a little nod telling Cindy to take her fight somewhere else. Cindy obeyed and walked away with Jimmy following her.

"Is it true?" Sheen asked.

Libby reached down and stroked the side of Sheen's face.

"Sheen," she began, "I haven't been completely honest with you. Sheen, honey. There's something you should know. I'm…"

* * *

**A/N: You like the cliffhanger, huh? As much as I love you guys I'm asking for another seven reviews before I put up my next chapter! Go! Get reviewing!!!**


	5. The Truth Revealed

**A/N: Way to go reviewers! You had seven reviews before I could even choke out this chapter! Nice job!!!**

* * *

"Just because someone leaves something in your possession ON ACCIDENT doesn't give you the right to read it!" Cindy yelled at Jimmy as they were heading towards the fiction section of the library where Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl's study hall was held. 

"Ssh!" came the whisper from the voice of the librarian that just returned from the bathroom. (A/N: I know you're thinking, "why did she just tell me that?" but I was trying to explain why she didn't shush them before.)

Jimmy and Cindy both looked over at the middle aged brunette librarian. She had her index fingers to her lips with a scowl on her face.

"What?! Don't give me that! You knew that if I found it that I would read it! You left it in my hovercar because you wanted me to find it! To read it! You wanted me to read it so that I would go and ask you to be my girl and sorry honey, but that ain't happening!" Jimmy tried to explain quietly.

"What made you think that I would ever go out with you? You're an asshole!" Cindy stated.

"You know what Cynthia Aurora Vortex? I never want to see your face again!" Jimmy said as he stormed off.

Cindy watched his body walk away and sighed. She sat down in the nearest empty chair and started to cry silently.

"What'd you do this time, Vortex?" she thought silently. "And why are you crying. Crying doesn't solve anything."

"Sheen!" Libby looked at her boyfriend's unconscious face, "Sheen!"

She gently slapped the side of his face.

"Sheen."

He opened his eyes slowly and groaned.

"You're kidding aren't you?" Sheen said weakly.

Libby sighed.

"No, I'm not. It's all true. Why would I lie?" She said as she helped Sheen off the floor and into a chair.

"To freak me out." He paused. "Or make me faint."

Libby chuckled softly. "Although the faint was pretty funny I would never lie about something of this magnitude."

Sheen furrowed his brows.

"I know this is a bad time, but what does 'magnitude mean?"

* * *

"I can't believe her! How could she do that?!" Jimmy yelled in his mind as he walked away. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his neck so he reached up his hand and placed it over the back, as if trying to swipe away the feeling of being watched. 

Jimmy turned as he came to the end of a bookshelf and began walking down the next row of books. He put his hand on a shelf without looking and grabbed the closest book.

The book was thick, with a mahogany-colored hardcover. He flipped open the cover to see what the book was. The pages were new and crisp. The kinds that take a great amount of effort to turn and keep turned.

"Relationship Help: What to do when it all goes wrong," Jimmy mumbled as he read the title page. A confused look crossed his face as he turned the page to find the table of contents.

"Chapter One: 'What happened: Categorizing your troubles'. No, no. Chapter Two: 'Was it big? Of course it was otherwise you wouldn't have gotten this dumb book!'" Jimmy chuckled as he read. His eyes skimmed the rest of the chapters until he found the one he was looking for. His eyes rested on chapter fifteen.

"'What to do about it". Perfect." Jimmy sat down in his chair and flipped to page eighty-seven where the table said the chapter began and started reading.

* * *

"What have I done?" Cindy thought to herself as she cried her way back to class. Her eyeliner had run down her face and had given her a goth look. She wiped a tear off her cheek and further smudged the line of eye make-up. 

Cindy arrived at her class and pushed open the door to see Mr. Orskill asleep at his desk with his feet perched next to the blue iMac on the desk. Some of the kids in her class had taken pieces of paper and thrown it at his sleeping body to see if he would awaken. So far, it hadn't worked. Mr. Orskill would just snort a little bit, wipe his nose, and return to his slumber.

Cindy found her classmates childish in their quest to see what would happen. She rolled her eyes and sat down in her desk and buried her head in her hands. She sobbed relentlessly until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Cindy? Cin- is that you?" came a premature voice from behind Cindy.

Cindy looked up with red eyes at her freshman friend, Sandy.

Sandy had red hair and gorgeous blue eyes that lit up the night framed by black glasses. She had a smile that could make any boy fall in love with her in an instant. Love at first sight wasn't a myth for her; it followed her around like a shadow.

Sandy slid her hand across her friend's shoulder and wore a look of concern on her face.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Sandy asked.

"He's what happened!" Cindy sobbed. She paused a moment to think.

"He never liked me. He was never nice or caring. What was I thinking? Hoping that he liked me! What was I smoking?" Cindy asked, getting madder and madder with each word. After forty-five seconds Cindy was fuming mad. Sandy saw Cindy's face turn bright red and watched her hands clench. Sandy removed her arm from across Cindy's shoulders. Sandy was scared to death and walked briskly away from Cindy.

"Libby! It can't be true! You can't be," Sheen gulped. "Well, you know."

Libby rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Say it."

"Ok, in time I will."

"No, you're going to say it now."

"Ok, fine. You, my girlfriend, are," Sheen gulped, "pregnant."

* * *

Jimmy skimmed the pages until he found what he was looking for. He shut the book with a bang and stood up to put it away. He walked over to the empty slot where the book was. He returned the book to its spot and sighed. 

Jimmy looked over the row of books to where Cindy was sitting. She was sobbing at the table. Jimmy felt a stab of guilt hit him in the stomach. He felt moisture on his cheek as he sat down on the floor, leaning his back up against the shelf. It was so unmanly but Jimmy still sat and cried silently.

* * *

**A/N: Since you guys impressed me so much I'm making your goal to be aquired (sp?) TEN reviews instead of seven. GET REVIEWING!!!**


	6. The Snickers

"Dude, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Jimmy said in a crackled voice. He wiped his nose as Carl grimaced. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a crisp white handkerchief for his friend. Carl extended his arm as he squatted down to eye-level with Jimmy who was still seated on the floor. Jimmy saw the handkerchief and seized it from Carl's hand.

"Thanks" Jimmy said with a nasty bite to his word right before he cleared his sinuses.

"You didn't sound that grateful. Are you sure you're ok?" Carl said with concern as he furrowed his brow. Jimmy lay his head against the bookshelf, closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"You don't know what happened. Where were you?"

"I got hungry so I went over to the vending machine and got a Snickers." Carl paused, afraid to ask. "What did happen?"

Jimmy sighed. "She ditched her class… Libby came too… They wanted the diary back… They got it…"

"Oh," Carl pondered this new information. "Why did Sheen faint? When I got back from the vending machine I saw Sheen siting in a chair with Libby right next to him trying to convince him not to faint again."

"Libby's pregnant." Carl's eyes went wide.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming." Carl pondered for a moment. "That's not what's on your mind, though. What happened between you and Cindy?"

Jimmy sniffled. "She didn't want me. Or I didn't want her. Either way we're not happy.'

Carl looked confused. "What are you talking about? I thought you didn't like her. In fact I thought you hated her."

Jimmy sighed in pain.

"Oh, Carl. That's just the thing. I never hated Cindy. In fact, I kinda love her." Jimmy said.

Carl thought about this new piece of information.

"Did you tell her that?" Jimmy winced in pain.

"No. I told her that I didn't want her."

"Then what happened?"

"She yelled at me and then I walked away."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know." And with that Jimmy got up from the floor and left Carl alone.

"Where are you going?" Carl asked Jimmy's departing figure.

"I don't know."

Libby sighed at her boyfriend's ignorance and smiled lightly. Sheen smiled.

"So I'm gonna be a daddy, huh?" he sounded so happy.

"Yeah." Libby said softly as a tear came to her eye.

"Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, I am." Libby said with a crackley voice.

"Then why are you crying?" Sheen asked ignorantly.

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't want this baby. I guess that I'm happy that you do." Sheen smiled and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I'll be here for you, baby. Through thick and thin, until we die."

Libby had no response to the mature statement that Sheen had just said. She just smiled and hugged her man.

Cindy was out of options. She cried into her crossed arms, which were rested on her desk.

"What am I gonna do? I was just embarrassed more than anyone could even possibly imagine. What's my next move? I should ask somebody who knows what I'm going through. What was actually in that diary. But no one has ever read that diary other than Neutron and me. Should I ask Libby? Naw, she's to caught up with her and Sheen's baby. Should I ask Sandy? Naw, she's probably afraid of me." Cindy thought until the bell rang, releasing her to lunch.

Cindy walked down the crowded hallway to the cafeteria. Every once in a while she bumped into by a student and then quickly mumbled an apology. It wasn't until she ran into him when she noticed she was going the wrong way.

BAM!

"Oh, excuse me" came Cindy's usual mumbled apology. When the victim did not move from where he was standing Cindy looked up.

"And what to my wondering eyes should appear but Jimmy Neutron, right here."

"Quoting me now huh?" Jimmy said and then began to walk off, trying to avoid confrontation. Cindy growled under her breath and grabbed Jimmy's shoulder. She flung him around to face her.

"Look Neutron. You can't ignore me forever. Come on. Let's go somewhere to talk." Cindy said. Jimmy thought a moment and nodded his head.

"Ok, I'll go. But this had better not be a trick!'


	7. The Talk

**A/N: Hey! Long time, no see! Ok, have fun reading this exiting chapter in the never-ending saga of the J/C relationship!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Jimmy and Cindy rushed out of the front door of the school, trying not to get caught. They knew they were ditching but Cindy would do anything to know what Jimmy had read and what he thought about it. Even though they had had that earlier 'talk' she wanted to actually talk this time instead of yell.

They made their way over to the hovercar, which was on the same place that it was when Jimmy parked it earlier that morning. (A/N: No Duh!)

Cindy flung her backpack in and jumped over the side of the black-and-orange inter-tube on the side of the hovercar shortly followed by Jimmy. She sat in a chair farthest to the back and began thinking about what she would say to Jimmy when they got to their destination. A deep sigh flew through her body like water going down a drain. She felt calm and angry at the same time. It was all so clear to her what she should do. The hovercar lifted off the ground as she came to the conclusion of what to say to Jimmy.

"Where to?" Jimmy stated, bringing Cindy out of her trance.

"What?"

"You said you wanted to talk somewhere. Where?" Jimmy said with a slight of irritation in his words.

"Oh, how about down by the river. You know, where we used to meet with Sheen and Libby over the summer?" Cindy said with a slight smile on her face, remembering the good times.

"Oh, that's fine." Jimmy said as he turned the hovercar in the correct direction.

The ride was a silent one as they both thought of what to say. Jimmy was thinking of an excuse for reading the diary and Cindy thought of how to react to certain scenarios in case they arose. The hovercar sped quickly and soon arrived at the secluded area of the riverbank.

The spot they chose was very beautiful and secluded. It was on a river bend and surrounded completely by flush, green trees and various types of foliage. A breeze blew and shook the leaves above them making a gentle ruffling sound that calmed and cooled the teens. Jimmy looked at Cindy with the breeze in her hair. A slight smile ran across her face as she closed her eyes and leaned into the mild air current. Her clothes ruffled in the breeze and her ponytail lifted lightly and her hair glowed in the sun like the halo of an angel. Jimmy couldn't help but smile. The water ran wide and was a deep blue that reminded Cindy of Jimmy's eyes. It rippled and waved every so often, completely oblivious to the teens on its bank. Cindy, believing in reincarnation, thought that the river much resembled life. Just trying to get its job done. Going on and on and ending at the ocean where it all would begin again. Not caring about the others on its shores or its outskirts. Cindy sighed deeply and walked to the river's edge.

"Remember when we were younger during the summer we would come out here all the time and laugh and play? We had so much fun. Why can't it be like that again?" Cindy asked Jimmy. He was about to reply when she continued.

"We would ride our bikes and skip rocks over the surface. I remember you would always get mad when mine would skip more times or go farther than yours. Or both. Remember?"

"I remember one time when Sheen and his dad made a canoe. Remember we would come out here and row around in that thing for hours and hours. Once Sheen and Carl had the bright idea to try to catch a fish in that thing. I told them not to but, you know, being a genius and knowing the laws of physics didn't qualify me for advice on a boat. They went out there and sat for hours on end until finally the got a bite. They were so exited that they went into a frenzy trying to get that thing on the canoe that they tipped it over and fell into the water only to find that it was you who was pilling on the hook." Jimmy paused and took a breath. "Remember that?"

Cindy sighed and then took a breath to speak but was cut off by Jimmy.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier." Cindy didn't reply. She just sat down on a rock on the riverbank and stared at the water, waiting for him to go on.

"I guess I was just overreacting. I mean you were so mean and nasty to me that I took it the wrong way and got mad at you. I'm sorry." Jimmy sat down on the muddy ground next to Cindy and rested his chin on his bent knees and waited in silence for a reply. Cindy said nothing and just ran her arm across his shoulder and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that I feel this way. I never meant for this to happen. In a way I never hoped it would. I didn't want to hurt you or make you feel conflicted because you would feel uncomfortable around me. I wanted so much to hate you but I never could get you out of my mind in a good way. Humph, you probably don't even know what I'm even talking about." She removed her arm from Jimmy's shoulder and placed it in her lap with its companion. Cindy didn't know what to expect from her confession. It surprised her that she had gone a completely different way than how imagined it in her mind in the hovercar. In that glimpse she imagined herself crying and hoping for him to break down but that didn't happen.

Jimmy looked up at Cindy and stared. He didn't smile or breathe heavy or blink. He just stared. Cindy felt his eyes on her and looked down into them, cherishing his warmth that rested there.

"I love you." He said just before he reached out a hand, touched the side of her face, and enveloped her in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, it's not over yet!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Remember, seven reviews!!!!**


	8. The End

**A/N: Ok, it's what you've all been waiting for!!!!! THE ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Cindy enjoyed the kiss for a moment that she doubted would ever return. She cherished the warmth of his touch and the softness of his lips. Cindy felt as if she was finally safe and where she belonged.

Jimmy, on the other hand, was astonished at what he had done. After about ten seconds he pulled away, embarrassed. His cheeks turned a subtle shade of red as Cindy smiled at his boyish charm.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again." Cindy said, grinning.

Jimmy looked up into Cindy's eyes, the color of the thick mass of deep green leaves swaying gently in the breeze overhead. He chuckled and replied with:

"Oh, Cindy. You're such a sweet, yet clueless, yutz. You don't get it. I love you. I always have and I always will. No matter what I ever do or say, just remember that I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I wrote a poem. Do you want to read it? I could recite it."

"Recite it to me. Then I can enjoy it even more."

"I know that I'm not poet, but here goes:

I love

Everything about you

I'll tell you everything I can think of

Starting with your choice of shoe 

I love that you're warm

When I'm freezing cold

Or that I can hold your arm

Without feeling old.

I love your laugh

And the way you smile

How your eyes wrinkle

It makes my efforts worthwhile

I love your intellect

And even the way you flaunt it in my face

Then I show major disrespect

But that ain't the case

I love your fingers

And how they perfectly lace through mine

And how your presence lingers

Even though you're convinced you're Einstein

I love the feeling I get in the pit of my heart 

When I'm thinking of you

How I want us to never be apart

I hope that that is true

I love your sense of humor

And how you make me laugh

They say it's all a rumor

Tall as the neck of a giraffe

I love the way you don't care

About what other people think

About your face or hair

And to that I drink

I love how you laugh at my jokes

Smile with me

And give me pokes

You fill me with glee

I love how you say I'm dumb

Or flirt with me

And show your boredom (in class)

Sometimes you drive me up a tree

I love resting my head against your shoulder

It lets me love you

And makes me feel old...er

I love your hair

How it's so strait and long

Like that on a young mare

You think I hate you- you're wrong!

But the thing I love most of all

The thing that has me most enthralled

It bewilders me night and day

Draws me in like a sailor to a bay

Is that thing that can't be bought in stores

That thing that I couldn't want more

The thing that starts at your hair to your shoe

The thing I love most of all is you."

Jimmy finished with a deep breath and looked down at Cindy.

"What'd you think?" She had a tear rolling down her face.

"It was beautiful." Jimmy smiled at that.

"Cindy?"

"Yes?"

"Wi-will you be my g-girlfriend?" Jimmy said nervously. Cindy looked up at him, astonished. She smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm thinking about a sequel. Whadda ya think? Review me some ideas!!!!**


	9. The Sequel

Hello to all my fans out there. I regret to say that there, unfortunately, will be no sequel to this story. If you would like to write a sequel, however, it is open for you to do. Just, please, alert me and I will give you the ok and then eagerly await the product! Adios, iloveslinky

GOOD NEWS TO ALL MY AWAITING J/CERS! The Sequel has been written by one of my very excited readers! You can find the first chapter at the following URL: .net/s/3759651/1/Diary_Part_2


End file.
